


En la hora incierta antes del amanecer.

by TaroKouri



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), F/M, M/M, Merlin Dies (Merlin), Morgana Knows about Merlin's Magic (Merlin)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaroKouri/pseuds/TaroKouri
Summary: Han pasado siete años desde que la cacería de practicantes de magia se detuvo. Siete años de abundancia y paz, tanto para la gente de Camelot como para los miembros de la Antigua Religión. Siete años desde la batalla en Camland.  Siete años desde que Arthur Pendragon comprendió que no todos los hechiceros son malos. Siete años desde que Merlín murió.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	En la hora incierta antes del amanecer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! La cuarentena ha podido conmigo y termine escribiendo esto, es la primer vez que escribo y publico un fanfic...  
> Esta inspirado en un diálogo de Vikings que reimagine entre Morgana y Arthur. El titulo del fic viene de el capítulos donde parece es dialogo, temporada 4, episodio 14.  
> Espero que lo disfruten.

Han pasado siete años desde que la cacería de practicantes de magia se detuvo. Siete años de abundancia y paz, tanto para la gente de Camelot como para los miembros de la Antigua Religión. Siete años desde la batalla en Camland. Siete años desde que Arthur Pendragon comprendió que no todos los hechiceros son malos. Siete años desde que Merlín murió.   
Los primeros días fueron los más duros. Tanto muertos como vivos comenzaban a regresar a la citadela, y un sentimiento de tristeza y alivio se extendía por el reino. La batalla le había quitado algo a todos, el rey no era la excepción, había perdido al más valiente, leal y desinteresado sirviente, al más poderoso hechicero sobre la tierra, y al único amigo que había tenido.  
Merlín había conseguido ganarse un lugar en el corazón de prácticamente todos en el castillo. Por eso no resulto extraño que su funeral estuviera repleto de personas que Arthur nunca había notado. Incluso algunos pueblerinos de Ealdor habían venido a acompañar a Hunith. La pobre se había quedado completamente sola, no obstante, parecía en paz. “Sé que encontró su lugar al final” le había dicho a Arthur cuando se acercó a hablar con ella, quería disculparse por no haberlo protegido pero las palabras estaban estancadas en su garganta, ella le sonrió “Merlín, él… nunca hacia lo que le decían, gracias por cuidar bien de él”. Arthur no supo que responder, pero no hizo falta porque Hunith lo abrazó. “Lo que pasó… no es su culpa, estoy segura de que Merlín querría que lo supiera”  
Con el tiempo Camelot volvió a su cotidianeidad, una cotidianidad sin Merlín.   
La gente del pueblo que se había acostumbrado a ver al muchacho corriendo por el pueblo con algún mandado de Gaius o del rey sentía que ahora la calle lucia más vacía, incluso la taberna parecía más silenciosa, porque en ocasiones Merlín SÍ estaba en la taberna, él seguía manteniendo la mayor racha sin errar una apuesta.  
La ausencia de Merlín se sentía aún más en los pasillos del palacio, los sirvientes le tenían cariño al muchacho, incluso los que solo lo conocían de vista lo extrañaban, después de todo el chico había vivido años entre ellos, ayudando a más de uno, sobre todo a los sirvientes recién llegados. Y aunque nunca lo admitiría, la cocinera extrañaba tener que correr al muchacho de su cocina para evitar que se comiera sus dumplings, ahora notaba que se quedaban siempre algunos sobre la bandeja. “Es un desperdicio tirarlos” se decía, así que los guardaba, los colocaba en un plato y los llevaba frente al montón de piedras que indicaba la tumba de Merlín, como una especie de ofrenda, “al final, no era mal muchacho”.  
Pero si los conocidos sentían la ausencia de Merlín, el sentimiento era peor para quienes realmente eran cercanos a él.  
Los caballeros habían perdido demasiado, Lancelot, Elyan, Gwaine e incluso Merlín, un golpe tras otro. De los primeros caballeros de la mesa redonda, solo quedaban dos, seguirían defendiendo a Camelot con sus vidas, pero nunca dejarían de extrañar a los que no habían podido proteger.  
Gaius le había advertido demasiadas veces a Merlín que si algo le pasaba su corazón no podría soportarlo. No mentía. Un año después de la batalla en Camland, la tristeza venció al viejo médico. Su tumba fue construida al lado de la de su aprendiz.  
La reina, Gwen, también conocía bien ese sentimiento, la muerte le había quitado a muchas personas a lo largo de su vida, ya no quería perder a nadie más. Cuando se enteró que Arthur había regresado sintió que todo estaría bien. Se equivocaba. Merlín había muerto y con él una parte de Arthur. Gwen lo sabía, ella había perdido a su mejor amigo, pero Arthur había perdido algo más. No se permitió llorar más que lo necesario, necesitaba ser fuerte por Arthur, por Camelot y por el mismo Merlín.  
Ciertamente, Arthur Pendragon se sentía completamente perdido, Merlín había estado a su lado muchos años, aun así, el nunca notó que su sirviente era un hechicero, el nunca noto todo lo que Merlín había hecho por él, por Camelot. Aun cuando había tenido otra opción, cuando había podido apoyar a los de su clase, Merlín había decidido quedarse a su lado.  
Arthur siempre supo que le debía mucho a Merlín, pero nunca imagino lo mucho que su amigo había sacrificado por él. No fue hasta el final, hasta que él se lo dijo que comprendió todo. No había podido salvarlo. No le había permitido ser quien realmente era. Cargaría con esa culpa toda su vida. Por eso debía honrarlo… por eso debía hablar con Morgana.

Arthur sabía que, si alguien podía hacer a Morgana volver a Camelot, ese era Merlín. No se equivocaba, la muerte de Merlín había afectado a la Suma Sacerdotisa, la había ablandado, si existía alguna posibilidad de firmar la paz entre la hechicería y Camelot, este era el momento. Ninguno de los bandos lo hacía por sí mismo, lo hacían por Merlín, por Emrys.   
Si bien Morgana había aceptado venir a Camelot, también tenía sus propias condiciones, quería encontrarse a solas con el rey. Sin armas. Sin hombres. Sin magia. Únicamente los dos representantes de sus pueblos.  
-Dime qué pasó- exigió saber la Suma Sacerdotisa, Arthur sabía que se había mantenido neutral durante la batalla en Camland, acorde con las últimas palabras de Merlín, incluso los había ayudado, aun así, ella desconocía por completo las circunstancias de la muerte del hechicero.  
-Mordred lo mató- respondió Arthur secamente. Sabía que cualquier otro detalle no le interesaba a la hechicera. Quería saber sobre Merlín, nadie más.  
-Entonces él murió en tu lugar.   
-No, murió protegiéndome. eso es verdad, - Comenzó a decir Arthur, pero se detuvo, el recuerdo de la muerte de Merlín seguía fresco en su memoria, podía ver el momento exacto   
pero Mordred pudo evitarlo, él decidió asesinarlo. - Hubo un breve silencio, Arthur pareció meditar sus siguientes palabras, necesitaba ser tan claro como pudiera con Morgana. -Mordred tenía celos de Merlín, porque lo quería más que a él, porque confiaba meas en Merlín que en cualquier otro, por eso decidió matarlo. No contaba con que Merlín acabaría con él.  
Morgana sonrió. Así que, al final, Emrys lo había conseguido. Había burlado al destino.  
-Entonces te salvó definitivamente. - dijo levantando su copa en dirección a Arthur. - Tú…seguramente no lo sabes, pero Mordred estaba destinado a matarte. El chico druida era tu perdición, los profetas de la antigua religión lo sabían, Merlín ha evitado que la profecía se cumpla.  
Morgana bebió un largo trago de su copa, “Estarás contento” pensó “tu preciado Arthur está a salvo”.   
-Ciertamente le debo mucho a Merlín, - admitió Arthur. - pero la perdición de Mordred fue su odio, sus celos.  
-Yo también sentí celos cuando Merlín eligió quedarse contigo. - Soltó Morgana continuando la conversación. - Me dolió mucho perderlo, como si me hubieran rasgado en dos.  
Morgana preferiría no recordar aquellos días. Cuando Uther descubrió que su protegida era una hechicera la desterró de Camelot. Aparentemente el cariño que Uther sentía por ella sólo le había permitido perdonarle la vida, pero no aceptarla.   
Morgana estaba decidida a marcharse, Camelot no era un lugar para ella mientras Uther siguiera en el trono; sin embargo, había alguien con quien debía hablar primero. Merlín.   
No quería irse sin él. Claro, extrañaría a Gwen, la chica era de las pocas personas en las que Morgana tenía fe ciega, pero ella estaba segura en Camelot, por desgracia no podía decir lo mismo Merlín…  
No podía evitar preocuparse por el sirviente mucho más de lo que hubiera deseado, le debía mucho, después de todo fue Merlín quien la ayudo a aceptar su magia, a controlarla, a verla como un don y no una maldición. Fue Merlín quien la guío con los druidas. Porque Merlín sabía lo que era tener magia en Camelot. Porque, en el fondo, eran iguales. No tenía dudas, si hablaba con él lo convencería de ir con ella, juntos podrían proteger a los nacidos con magia. Podrían protegerse mutuamente. Podrían…  
-Se quedó porque me quería más a mí- La voz de Arthur la sacó de sus pensamientos. Morgana lo miró largo rato en silencio.   
Tenía razón, Merlín había elegido quedarse con Arthur. Aun en los años siguientes había intentado que Merlín se quedara a su lado, sin conseguirlo. El lugar de Emrys era junto al Una vez y futuro rey. Ella lo sabía, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por el hechicero. No dejaba de pensar en que todo sería diferente si él la hubiera escuchado, si él hubiera estado en su lado…  
-Entonces, debiste haberlo protegido- respondió Morgana, su mirada fría estaba sobre el rey de Camelot, Arthur sostuvo la mirada unos minutos antes de responder.  
\- Él no necesitaba protección. -  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - La tranquilidad de Arthur molesta a la hechicera  
\- Nosotros lo necesitábamos a él. Él nunca nos necesitó. - El silencio vuelve a inundar la habitación. Ambos saben que es verdad. Merlín… Emrys… El ultimo Dragonlord…el más poderoso hechicero que haya caminado por la tierra, podía protegerse sólo. Morgana lo sabía, al igual que sabía que la debilidad del chico era su devoción por Arthur.  
-Si se hubiera quedado a mi lado seguiría vivo. –   
No está segura de que eso sea verdad, pero necesita creerlo. Culpar a Arthur por lo que pasó no traerá a Merlín de vuelta, lo sabe. pero el al menos él estuvo a su lado en sus últimos momentos. Morgana no tiene eso, no tiene nada más que un montón de recuerdos que le duelen como si de espinas se tratara. Por eso se aferra a eso, a creer que ella hubiera podido salvarlo. Porque, aunque duele, duele mucho menos que sólo pensar en él.  
-Te engañas a ti misma, sabes que muchos de tus hombres también eran sus enemigos. -   
La voz de Arthur es firme, también ha pensado en ello, si Merlín hubiera usado su magia antes, si se hubiera quedado al lado de Morgana, si se hubiera mantenido fuera de esto, él seguiría vivo. Pero Merlín nunca hace lo que le dicen y aunque odie reconocerlo. él siempre fue más sabio que Arthur, quedarse a su lado debía ser lo correcto…  
Morgana sabe que era verdad. Existían hechiceros, incluso algunos druidas, que realmente odiaban a merlín. Después de todo Emrys se negaba a luchar por los de su clase, manteniéndolos en una eterna promesa “no siempre será así”. Pero por ahora era así, y los hechiceros debían esconderse. Ella misma había sentido esa desesperación, varias veces planeo ataques a Camelot, pero Merlín siempre lograba disuadirla. El chico era el único capaz de detener a un Pendragon. Al menos, a los dos que quedaban. Aun así, Morgana no puede quedarse callada, no puede aceptarlo….

-Su lugar estaba conmigo- Comienza, repitiéndose lo que lleva diciéndose a si misa desde que se fue de Camelot.-. Yo lo habría protegido. Yo…  
\- ¿Quién eres tú para decidir cuál era su lugar?... Arthur la interrumpe, en su voz hay una mezcla de ira y de tristeza. - Me eligió a mí. Eligió que su camino era junto al mío. – Mi camino era junto a él - Yo no tengo la culpa.  
Las últimas palabras son de Hunith. Arthur se ha repetido esas palabras a sí mismo. desde el funeral, porque necesita creerlas, una parte de él sabe que Morgana tiene razón, Merlín salvo su vida en infinitas ocasiones y él, el poderoso otrora y futuro rey, no había podido salvarlo. Pero Merlín no querría que viviera con esa culpa, aun con ello, Arthur no puede dejar de pensar que hubiera podido hacer algo más.   
\- ¿Quién miente ahora?...   
Morgana puede ver la culpa en los ojos de Arthur. Después de todo, el rey había perdido su otra mitad, aunque odiara admitirlo, lo sabía, sabía que ella nunca podría amar a Merlín tanto como lo amaba Arthur, sabía que era su destino estar juntos. Por eso dolía tanto, porque nada de lo que hiciera conseguiría que Merlín la eligiera a ella. Porque nunca hubo una competencia. Siempre fue Arthur  
Ambos intercambian miradas, no hay necesidad de palabras, Morgana sabe que Arthur entiende. Él está seguro que ella comprende. Continúan así por un tiempo, pero el silencio ya no es incómodo y el aire es un poco más ligero.  
-¿Crees que hubiera podido salvarlo?.- pregunta Morgana finalmente. Su voz es casi un susurro, como si no quisiera pronunciar la pregunta que se ha hecho desde esa noche.  
-Eso no importa…- responde Arthur. - Su muerte pesa en mi conciencia no en la tuya.  
Aquella noche ninguno duerme. Ambos recuerdan al chico que descansa en Avalon. Al chico que trajo de vuelta la magia a Camelot. Al más poderoso hechicero que comino sobre la tierra. Magia en si mismo. A Merlín.

Por eso ahora siete años después, Con un Camelot más próspero que nunca, con magos viviendo libremente, recuerdan a Merlín y a todos los que sufrieron por culpa de la ignorancia de sus antepasados. Pero también celebran, celebran la paz, la prosperidad, celebran haber conocido a Emrys. Por último, también celebran el nacimiento del heredero de Arthur, el príncipe de Camelot que lleva por nombre Merlín.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer! algunas partes perdieron formato así que me disculpo si hay escenas que no se entiendan bien :c


End file.
